


'til the End of the Night (holding out for a hero)

by crowaii



Series: Drabble Hell [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/F, F/M, Gen, these are all short, very very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 12:15:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12983865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crowaii/pseuds/crowaii
Summary: a collection of drabbles, mostly cleaned up and moved over from my tumblr.





	1. DvaMercy - Disneyland

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt - "D.va/Mercy, Disneyland AU"

Was it weird to find Maleficent’s face character hot? because Hana totally did, and it’s not her fault; she totally was in like, an older, sexy way.

“Hey, can I get a picture?”

Maleficent blinked, clearly surprised, and broke into a brief smile before composing her face into something more villainous.

This was the _best_ , holy shit.

Hana whipped out her phone, taking a moment to flick her hair over one shoulder and angle the two of them into the sun before:

 

“Say ‘good guys are chumps’!”

 

The shutter sound clicked as Maleficent laughed, a warm, low sound that sent butterflies to the pit of Hana’s stomach.

 

“Hana!”

 

She caught sight of Lucio through a break in the crowd, waving a mickey mouse pretzel at her. Hana bit down on a surge of frustration and headed off towards her friends, belatedly calling back a “thank you!” over her shoulder.

 


	2. AnaMercy - Teachers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt - "AnaMercy/teacher au"

“How…lovely…?” Angela subtly tilted the picture–maybe she was looking at it upside down?

 

“That’s you and mom getting married!” Fareeha stood on her tiptoes to point helpfully.

 

Well that explains the flowers.

 

“I can see that, Fareeha. But you were supposed to draw what you want to be when you grow up,” Angela was aiming for gentle, but she’d settle for anything that gave her an excuse not to hang this up for parent-teacher night.

 

“I did–that’s me over there with the rocket launcher.”

 

_Oh._


	3. GenjiMercy - Yakuza

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt - "Genji x Mercy Yakuza AU"

“Tilt your head up and try to bleed on the tile if you have to–it’s easier to clean.”

 

Genji does as she instructs, stumbling a bit as he toes off his shoes before moving to the kitchen. There’s shuffling from the next room as Angela gets up, abandoning what’s probably her dinner (or breakfast–her sleep schedule is arguably worse than his) to duck into the bathroom for the first aid kit before following him to the kitchen.

 

“I’m guessing dinner with your brother didn’t go as well as you’d hoped?”

 

She keeps her tone light, but he can see the drawn line of her mouth even as she tilts his head this way and that. Genji forces a laugh, and tries not to regret the accompanying wave of nausea.

 

“Dinner was fine. Dessert was the problem,” He watches for her reaction out of the corner of his eye, but her attention doesn’t waver from the needle in her hand. He doesn’t know what kind of favors someone like Angela Ziegler owes the Shimada clan, but he can’t say he’s not grateful for it.

 

“– _ouch_ –”

 

Even if her bedside manner could use improvement.


	4. WidowmakerMercy - College

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt - "Mercymaker/college au"

This was the last time she was going to tell Reyes anything, Amelie decided as she wondered whether or not it was possible to kill via text message.

 

_‘Oh you like the blonde med student in Jack’s psych class? let’s invite her to the study group so you can get to know her. What? No we won’t try to turn this into a blind date. But let’s meet at that cafe anyway.’_

 

It was, admittedly a little bit her own fault for being so trusting; Gabriel Reyes should never, under any circumstances be trusted. Angela slid into her seat across from Amelie, setting down her (adorable, floral) cup and plate of scones.

 

“Any word from Jack and…?”

 

“Reyes,” Amelie supplied, eyeing the scones. Angela slid her the plate, and she studied them with the solemnity of a convict deciding her last meal.

 

“They cancelled.”

 

“Oh.”

 

An unreadable expression flickers across Angela’s face for a second before she settles on a nervous smile that makes fills Amelie’s stomach with something dangerously close to butterflies.

 

No. _No._

 

“Well, why don’t I buy you a coffee then and we can hang out just the two of us?”

 

_Fuck._


	5. GenjiMercy - Fake Marriage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt - "GenjiMercy/Fake Marriage au"

“–I still don’t see why that means you had to  _lie about us being married!”_ Mercy hisses, eyes flicking to the door like she’s waiting for an eavesdropping nurse to poke their head through. 

 

“Well they don’t exactly allow ‘bodyguards’ in the ambulance,” Genji resists the urge to pinch the bridge of his nose;  _honestly_ , it’s like she’s never lied to the authorities about her personal details before. 

 

“Yes but  _now”_ –she hisses uncomfortably and Genji rolls his eyes as he moves to help her sit up– ”we have to pretend to be married for  _the next week_  until I’m discharged.” 

 

“Oh no, however will we manage?” 

 

He dodges her fist, but is surprised by the pillow; Mercy is tricky like that.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Askbox is open for prompts/ideas/screaming into the abyss over on [tumblr](http://crowaii-writes.tumblr.com).


End file.
